nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
The People's Republic of Marxalium
The People's Republic of Marxalium, commonly called Marxalium, is an archipelago in the Northern Atlantic Ocean governed by a communist dictatorship. It covers approximately 360,000 square kilometres and has has an estimated population of 63,182,000 people. Marxalium comprises of three individual islands (Britain, Ireland and Iceland). Marxalium is a member of The Normburg Pact, and diplomats from Marxalium contributed to the Pact's Basic Law. Although the economy is in bad condition, it has improved recently. Corruption, while significant, is not a major issue. Etymology The name of 'Marxalium' is a variant on the last name of Karl Marx, the German economist and founder of commu/socialism. It represents the communist policies taken by the Marxalian government. The standard way to refer to a citizen of Marxalium is "a Marxalian". History Marxalium was founded in the year 1970 C.E., from the ashes of what was previously the UK, Ireland and Iceland. It was founded after a violent civil war between the capitalist, separate governments of each island and the communist organisations linking the three. It originally joined the Northwestern European Alliance (in 1994 C.E.) but left after tensions between itself and many other capitalist member states. In the year 2017 C.E., Marxalium joined The Normburg Pact. Demographics Population The majority of Marxalium's inhabitants originate from Northwestern Europe or the greater European area. There is little to no animosity between nationalities or races. Marxalium's population is steadily on the rise. Language Marxalium's official language is English, and it is spoken by the vast majority of the population. Many also speak German as a second language, and the majority of the population have German names. Religion Marxalium is officially atheist. Religion and spirituality are discouraged, and the government is looking to ban it. Many in Marxalium view religion as a commonly used tool to control the masses. Government Marxalium is governed by a Supreme Chancellor, as well as a board of the heads of each department. While Marxalium is a dictatorship, no one person holds all power. The Supreme Chancellor chooses the department heads, as well as their successor. The government is fairly benevolent, with moderate levels of civil rights and an extensive welfare system. * Supreme Chancellor: Max Kohl * Department of Adminstration: Dennis Richter * Department of Defence: Kerstin Bach * Department of Education: Andrea Holtzmann * Department of Environmental Care: Andreas Gerste * Department of Heathcare and Welfare: Klaus Vogler * Department of Economy and Industry: Jens Kohler * Department of Law and Order: Jürgen Beyer * Department of Internal Affairs: Kathrin Grunwald Foreign Relations and Military Marxalium has no embassies or consulates in other nations, although this is subject to change. Marxalium's military is mostly based on LEOWs (Low Earth Orbit Weapons). It does have a nuclear programme, however, as well as conventional armed forces. Economy Marxalium has a communist economic system. The GDP is 1.1 trillion Marxes, and is growing steadily. Income equality has been implemented, with practically no difference between the richest and poorest citizens. The private sector is nonexistent.